


Cookies and the wolf

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat!Stiles, Fluff, Fluffy, Laura is alive, M/M, Too much feelings, Werecat, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted fluff, a friend gave me the prompt "Cat".<br/>Stiles greaving and Derek helping :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here : http://fourrureetcapuche.tumblr.com/ :)

There was a cat at the backdoor. Not one of these grumpy, filthy, too skinny cats that stayed there usually, to steal some food in the garbage. No. First, it looked young. It was tiny but not a kitten. It was caramel brown with little patches of brown on its fur. Then, it was a little dirty, but not that much.

And it was sleeping on the porch, away from the rain, its back to the door, trebling and moving like it had a nightmare.

It was three in the morning on a Monday, and Derek was going to work. Making bread and pastries was his job and the little cat was on his way. He bent down to make it go away but suddenly the cat woke up and shouted like it hurt. Then it looked around, surprised, and looked up at Derek.

Its meow was heartbreaking.

But Derek had no heart. Everybody knew that. Hence he waited a plain hour before opening the door and taking the cat in his arms. The poor thing was cold and still trembling.

He put it in an empty box, along with an old cover. The box was placed near one of the oven so the cat would be warm enough. He then gave it a bowl of water – he didn’t know if the cat could digest milk, and didn’t want to deal with horrible scenting shit later – and some snack, a piece of ham he took from his own lunch. Isaac could buy him another one when he’d come at seven.

Derek forgot the cat for the morning. He had double work to do, since Erica had morning sickness and called two days ago to tell the bakery she couldn’t do it until the end of the week. And Laura was waiting too long to hire another baker to help Derek. Isaac was here, but he was doing mostly the decoration on pastries and the mousse and knew nothing about bread.

So he only had his first break at eleven, and sat down near the oven with a bottle of orange juice and a bagel – Isaac didn’t buy him any sandwich.

The cat was sleeping in the box like he hadn’t sleep in weeks.

“What’s the cat?”

Boyd entered the kitchen, an empty basket in his hands. He just came back from delivering a command. Derek felt him: the guy had to use his bike because Laura was all up on their ethic and ecologic duty. And it was still raining.

“I found it this morning.”

Boyd put down his bag and sat across Derek.

“Should I remind you that Erica is allergic and pregnant?”

“She won’t be there till Saturday.”

His husband smiled: “So, you’re telling me you’re getting rid of the cat before that? Leaving it in the street when they announced another three days of rain?”

Everybody thought that Erica was the devil when Boyd was the angel in their couple. How were they wrong.

Derek eyed the cat.

“It’s strange though,” he said, not wanting to think about the cat outdoors. “Cats hate us, usually. As well as lots of others animals.”

“It might have been too tired and hungry to care,” shrugged Boyd.

The cat woke up five minutes later, meowed a lot, ate even more, and slept again… on Derek’s laps.

“I really need to go back to work.”

“Oh my God, that’s so cute. Smile, little bro’!”

Laura’s iphone clicked and Derek knew he was doomed. All family will know their bad boy werewolf had had a cat on his laps.

 

***

 

The cat stayed in the bakery for two days. Laura agreed to keep it in her office during the night, and Derek looked for it during his shift. But Erica was really going to be back in two days and he had no solution.

So he put the cat – named Cookies by Isaac, because of its color – in its box, protected it with another cover, and brought it back to his apartment. Boyd could be damned.

Derek was a little afraid Cookies would destroy his couch, the most expensive furniture of his place, but it only jumped on it, chose the fluffiest cushion and sat down. Then Cookies looked Derek hard. Right in the eyes. What was strange was that it had brown eyes, big and warm brown eyes. Derek always thought cats had green or blue eyes, but brown? That was a first. Anyway, he quickly understood that Cookies was waiting for something. He grabbed water and ham and put them down on journal’s paper near the couch and then sat near the cat. He could use some stupid TV before going to shower and then sleep.

It appeared the cat was entranced by the TV.

Derek decided to let it watch some show about ghosts and sexy huntresses while he was taking a nap. The cat was yawning when he woke up, then ate a good portion of his pizza for diner, and followed Derek to his bedroom when it was time to sleep.

“I warn you: I’m getting up a two and a half. So don’t sleep on any part of me because I’ll have to wake you up and you won’t like that.”

Of course Cookie found his best place to sleep right on his stomach and Derek tried really hard not to wake it up before going to work the next day.

An entire week passed like that. Derek would leave the cat sleeping in the morning, find it running in the apartment in the afternoon, nap in front of TV with the cat at his side, eat with it and sleep with it. He even caressed it, finding some calm in its purring. The cat still had nightmares, but then it would rolled over Derek, stop on his lap, his arms, his stomach or even his head – once – and slept better.

 

***

 

“Little bro’, there’s someone who wants to see you. It looks important.”

Laura had her serious voice, which was rare. She was a happy go lucky person, and she loved to tease her brother. But now was not the time.

Derek let Erica finish their current work of bread and washed his hands before going up to Laura’s office.

A man in his forties was waiting. He wore a uniform, right to the sheriff’s badge, and had a black armband on his right.

“You’re Derek?”

“Yes sir. Any problem?”

Derek eyed the uniform suspiciously. The man shook his head: “Oh no, I’m not here for anything official, no. I just wanted to know if you had… It will sound strange but… I’m looking for a cat.”

“A cat?”

“It’s very important for me.”

The man didn’t sound like someone who lost a cat or lost his kids’ cat. It seemed even more serious. More personal.

“I just want to know if he’s… if it’s good. In good shape. Does it sleep? Does it eat well? I just want to know.”

“You don’t want to retrieve it?”

The man fell literally down on the chair. He was on the verge of crying and Derek really didn’t know what to do.

“Yes. Of course I want but the circumstances… It’s complicated…”

“It’s a boy?” asked Derek, following his instinct. “I mean, a real boy, not a male kitten.”

“He’s my son.”

Understanding reached Derek. He sat across the guy.

“I’m a werewolf, like every others employees here. Derek Hale, from the Hale pack.”

The man nodded. He exhaled reassurance and exhaustion.

“John Stilinski. We don’t really have a pack. Not anymore.”

Derek eyed the armband. Stilinski followed his gaze.

“My wife. She died three weeks ago. It was a long… long disease. Stiles, my son, reacted violently.”

“My dad died when I was a kid. I stayed like a wolf for three days straight. And I wouldn’t beware like a human when I changed back. I understand. Do you want any coffee?”

He called Isaac to get some coffee and cake. He knew Laura was listening to their conversation and that she wouldn’t mind him to stay in her office longer.

“Stiles is a good kid, but he was so close to his mother. I couldn’t… I didn’t know how to deal with it and then he left. I’ve been looking for him ever since. I noticed his scent ending near your bakery so I asked.”

“He had nightmares. But I think he’s better now. Do you want to see him?”

It would break Derek’s heart. He had gotten used to the little shit. But then, Cookies – Stiles – needed to go back to his human form. Staying too long as a cat could be dangerous for his mental health. Derek knew that. He had got a very severe lesson from his mother after his father’s death.

“No. We didn’t leave on good terms and I… Frankly I don’t know how to do it.”

“And you trust me?”

Derek was surprised. Not a lot of people would do that to him. He wasn’t the most outgoing person. He was grumpy and angered easely. Or so his sister and Erica said.

“You have a good job, your colleagues seem to like you, and you took a cat to your home so it wouldn’t be left alone outside. I trust you. And I may just be a werecat, and a weak one at that, but I’m a sheriff. In the human world, I can make your life a leaving hell. Don’t forget that.”

 

***

 

The sheriff had given Derek clothes for Stiles, and two letters. Plus his favourite brand of chocolate.

“The letters are from his mother; she wanted me to give it to him on his 18th birthday but I think he could read it now. The other one is from Scott, his best friend. He’s an omega, werewolf like you, but he didn’t know our nature before Stiles left. So… If you have any problems, or if he wants to talk to me, you have my number.”

Derek entered his apartment, sensing the cat – Stiles – trying to do some misfits in the bathroom. And here he was, trying to reach the shower.

“I can open the water if you want to drown so bad.”

Stiles gave him an outraged look, jumped out of the bathtub, and left the room, his tail high in the air.

Derek didn’t hesitated further. He took of his clothes. He didn’t transform that much, preferring to run like a human during the full moons. He may have been afraid to meet his wolf again. But he knew too that, to help Stiles and his father, he had to show him who he really was.

The wolf walked in the living room, his new vision adjusting. He saw the cat immediately, hidden up on the bookshelves. Derek padded around it, his head down, in submission, then sat on the floor, near the couch, not paying any more attention to Stiles.

The little one went back to the floor one hour later. Derek was still waiting.

He walked around the wolf with caution, his curiosity bigger than his fear. In fact, Derek couldn’t scent any fear coming from him. Just surprise, a little bit of betrayal and that was all. Sadness too. Now that Derek knew that Stiles was in fact human and what he had experienced, he could determine his feelings with more accuracy.

He felt the cat’s paw on his nose some time later. He opened his eyes, meeting a strange look, these beautiful brown eyes that intrigued him so much.

The cat approached him even closer, until his head was under Derek’s chin, his little paws on his’. Derek opened his mouth and let his tongue lick Stiles’ back. The cat jumped lightly but stayed there. He began purring so loudly Derek thought to stop a little.

But then Stiles moved again until he was comfortably settled against his stomach. Derek wanted to lick him again, to give him a little more sweetness and protectiveness, but then he felt it. The light buzz of a transformation. So he waited until he felt two arms around his body.

“Thank you.”

The voice was hoarse and quiet. Derek hummed and let Stiles get used again to his human form. Then he turned and licked him again, avoiding any thoughts about Stiles’ youth, his long body, his pale skin and hundreds of moles, his big eyes.

“I think I’m going to take that shower, right?”

Derek sat up and guided Stiles to the clothes he brought back.

“I recognized them earlier,” said Stiles when taking them. “I was so afraid. Is he angry?”

Derek shook his head.

 

***

 

The silence was not as awkward as Derek would have thought.

They sat at the kitchen table, a pizza between them, each one avoiding saying anything. Until Stiles got up: “We ate on the couch every fucking night before. Why changing?”

“Ok.”

Now Stiles ate even more and Derek had to cook late pancakes and make more coffee so Stiles wouldn’t cry for more food. As soon as they were on the couch, Stiles began to act like the cat he was, but louder, since now he had a mouth that could make full sentences.

“I lived what you had to before,” said Derek abruptly.

Stiles shut up immediately and avoided his eyes.

“How did you do it? How did you forget?”

“I don’t. I loved my father and I wanted my wolf to eat me alive so I couldn’t be sad again. My mother found me and then I had to live again. I tried. I managed. The pain doesn’t go away, but you learn to live with it.”

“It’s too hard.”

Derek let his hand reach Stiles’ shoulder and squeezed.

“Yes it is. But you’re strong. And you’re not alone.”

“We’re only two now.”

“Your best friend is an omega. Listening to your father, he’s been pretty balanced since his bit. For a wolf, finding a good balance is not possible without a pack. You’re his pack. And your father may be too. And listen, we met each other right? We can still be in contact. And you remember the others? Isaac, Boyd, Laura… They’re all pack and they can welcome you. I know they will. You’re not alone. Not you, nor your father.”

The shy smile Stiles gave him woke feelings in him he didn’t know he still had.

“Would it… would it feel strange if we sleep together again tonight? I can trans…”

“No, don’t transform back. It could be dangerous. But no, it won’t be strange.”

“But I’m a healthy teenager and you’re so gorgeous!” added Stiles, his shy smile forgotten under a broad grin. “You don’t know what my body can do!”

Derek got up: “Well, any indication of sexing me up, and I give you to the local animal shelter. After giving you fleas.”

Stiles made a horrified face: “No, you wouldn’t!”

“But if you’re acting well and proper, I’ll give you my number. And I’ll treat you to a real restaurant. Is that ok?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s more than ok.”

There still was another subject Derek had to tell Stiles about before anything else.

“Your father gave me a letter from your best friend. And one from your mother. Would…”

“Where?!”

He let Stiles go into the bedroom, the letter crushed against his chest. He washed the dishes, prepared the breakfast for the next day – he had thankfully the day off thanks to Laura. Half an hour later he came back to the bedroom.

Stiles was curled on the bed, his face red with drying tears.

“You ok?”

“Come here please. I think I need the pack now.”

Derek obliged. He took Stiles into a little spoon, but there was nothing sexual or sensual about it.

“You ok?” he repeated.

“Yeah. Yeah I think I am. Thank you for being there.”

There was no more questions to ask.

But there were so many things to build now. With Stiles.


End file.
